


La calidesa dels llençols només em recorda que tinc fred

by Patatachan



Category: Antihéroes - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, Other, m'he passat tres pobles amb el drama
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatachan/pseuds/Patatachan
Summary: La relació entre el Cristian i l'Álex després del cànon. Les dificultats de conviure en un mateix cos i les conseqüències tràgiques d'aquestes.





	La calidesa dels llençols només em recorda que tinc fred

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, si por casualidad buscabas un fic en castellano de estos personajes y su relación que fuera una versión reconfortante y agradable de leer os recomiendo mucho este fic: https://www.wattpad.com/585288235-fanfic-antih%C3%A9roes-cristian-y-%C3%A1lex-persona-favorita/page/2 Id a leedlo que vale la pena.
> 
> Això és un fanfic en català força dramàtic (crec que m'he passat) explorant la part més fosca del que podria ser la relació entre el Cristian i l'Álex. Així que abans de res, us aviso, i si no us ve de gust o no us veieu amb cor de llegir això, si us plau, el primer de tot és el vostre confort.

En quin moment la sensació de ser posseït havia canviat d'aquella fredor habitual, que semblava ser quelcom amb el que m'identificava, a una mena d'escalforeta agradable que feia que el dia a dia semblés més amable i que encara no sabia si tenia algun tipus de correspondència amb com em pensava a mi mateix?

L'escalfor, a més, s'estenia per tot el meu cos i semblava que ara ja no era només un, que ara sempre pensaria el meu cos com un recipient de dos. Aquella sensació tan aliena a mi però que alhora volia reivindicar com quelcom que em podia pertànyer semblava que no s'esborraria mai més. Hi havia quelcom de reconfortant en pensar-ho així, ja mai més em sentiria sol. Sabia que en tot moment em podia interrompre, que el meu fil de pensaments es podia veure trencat per la seva intervenció, però precisament per allò, per com podia accedir a tot el que era, cada cop que pensava en l'Álex, cada cop que em perdia intentant entendre que era el que sentia exactament per aquell esperit ocupa amb qui convivia, alguns dirien que potser massa temps, intentava posar la ment en blanc per més difícil que em resultés, a més de fer encara més evident el que volia intentar ocultar a la seva ment.

No tenia sentit però cada cop que emergia de nou aquella línia de pensament que jo mateix m'havia prohibit em tornava a convertir en aquella versió de mi mateix tan covarda i que a vegades m'intentava convèncer que havia pogut deixar enrere. No volia afrontar el que fos que estava sentint per l'Álex, era massa complicat.

Probablement per tot allò havia acabat en aquella situació estranya per tots, demanat-li un temps, dient-li que necessitava distància. Era una frase tan de tòpic de separació romàntica que encara recordo que en pronunciar-la em vaig sentir absurd. També recordo, amb més dolor i insistència, les seves paraules que em van arribar impregnades de fredor.

_Si és el que vols._

Era el que volia? Ni en aquell moment ni ara, tirat al llit com estic, perdut en els meus pensaments que sembla que formulin totes les frases a mitges, que falti una resposta sarcàstica a qualsevol de les meves preocupacions banals, sé respondre a les seves paraules.

L'enyoro. Tant que sembla que he perdut part del que sóc. S'ha endut una part de mi i tinc molta por a pensar que implica això. Me l'imagino dient-me que no sigui covard, que deixi de menjar-me el coco, que aprofiti que estic viu i que tinc un cos. Penso en la seva presència com una constant de la meva vida i haver-lo enviat a aquest exili temporal, si més no fins que aclareixi perquè penso tant en la seva existència, fa que em senti terriblement culpable. Voldria aprofitar la meva llibertat, potser hauria de dir solitud, però el cert és que em sento més atrapat en mi mateix del que m'havia sentit mai. En un “mi” que, de fet, no acaba de correspondre amb la persona amb la que m'identificava fins fa unes hores.

Hauria de fer-lo tornar? Cedir a la temptació d'emplenar el buit que ha deixat i que sembla fer la meva vida menys suportable? Però llavors hauria d'acceptar que potser la intensitat amb la que penso en l'Alex és... Potser preocupant no sigui la paraula, potser simplement hauria de dir que fa evident el tipus de sentiments que tinc per aquest esperit. Però el cert és que no tindria perquè, al cap i a la fi la intensitat pot anar cap a qualsevol lloc podria ser odi, amistat... I tanmateix aquell "ets la meva persona favorita", que havia estat correspost, feia que la nostra relació fos de difícil definició i alhora, potser als ulls d'algú altre, algú menys implicat en tot això, ho feia tot plegat més evident.

Però es feia molt complicat conviure amb algú que sabia gairebé abans que tu el que pensaves, que havia vist els teus moments més baixos, aquells que preferies oblidar i fer veure que mai havien passat, aquells moments que no volies que fossin identificats amb aquella idea de jo que t'havies construït. I sí, podia pensar-ho també a la inversa, era algú que m'havia vist en les pitjors circumstàncies i tanmateix seguia amb mi, compartia absolutament tot.

Era covard tenir-li por? Era covard pensar que potser s'acabarien difuminant els marges entre les nostres idees de “jo”? O el que era covard és que una part d'aquest “mi” que encara podia diferenciar-se d'aquella presència volgués deixar-se endur per la calidesa que s'havia instaurat dins del meu cos juntament amb la seva veu?

Totes aquestes idees no paren de voltar pel meu cap, gairebé com si es tractessin de paràsits. Puc pensar en l'Álex també d'aquesta forma? Probablement, però si és així, en aquest moment, només desitjo que em devori des de dins, lentament, fins fer-me desaparèixer.

 

Hem quedat tots els antiherois, la qual cosa implica que m'haig de retrobar amb la persona de la qual preferiria poder fugir i que tanmateix desitjo sentir-la de nou com a pròpia. Sé que haig de fer alguna cosa per canviar la situació. Encara recordo sentir a tot el grup animar al Yeray perquè deixés de fugir i afrontés la reacció del seu pare. Semblava tan fàcil des de fora poder dir simplement un “deixa de fugir” però ara que imagino que dintre de poc em tocarà a mi escoltar aquells consells, probablement ben intencionats, tinc por.

Tinc por d'aquest grup d'amics tan curiós i estrany que hem format precisament per com em coneixen massa, per com no em deixaran fugir perpètuament. Ja saben o almenys suposen que ens hem barallat. No sabria dir si aquest és el verb correcte per definir la nostra situació, sé que sent ira per la meva reacció, que sent decepció, però no sé fins a quin punt es pot pensar com una baralla el fet que hagi decidit de forma unilateral que necessito trobar-me a mi mateix.

Estic segur que la majoria no acaba d'entendre que ens està passant, o més aviat quin tipus de relació tenim. Ni jo mateix sé que és exactament el que ens uneix. L'única que sé que em mirarà, probablement sabent més del que m'agradaria és l'Alicia. I de nou, no puc evitar sentir por.

Avui em trobaré amb tot el grup i aquest “grup” també inclou l'Álex que per tal de posar distància ha viscut en una nina amb l'Alicia. Em pregunto si es sentirà tan perdut com em sento jo? Si sabrà exactament qui és, ara que ja no som un. Però érem un? I ho serem en cas que torni? Necessito parlar de tot això, necessito algú que entengui perquè se'm fa tan complex pensar en com continuar convivint en un sol cos i sé que no hi ha ningú que ho pugui entendre, no conec ningú que hagi tingut aquesta experiència que fa que em senti terriblement incomprès en un món que comença a intentar entendre que, per molt que ho negui, la gent amb poders existeix.

A vegades somio amb acceptacions més fàcils, amb sentir que de debò puc pertànyer a una comunitat de gent que m'entén i no puc negar que els _Antiherois_ són més o menys això però alhora... Alhora suposo que mai arribaré a trobar algú que pugui donar resposta a tots els meus dubtes.

Només se m'ocorre una persona amb qui puc parlar de tot això, sé que no m'entendrà, sé que les nostres experiències són molt diferents però hi ha quelcom que m'intriga massa, quelcom que em fa pensar que almenys ella podria donar-me pistes de com navegar aquesta relació complexa.

Per això abans de trobar-me amb tots, abans de sobretot trobar-me amb qui, tot i que ara mantinguem un parèntesi estrany en quelcom que sembla difícil de resoldre, segueixo pensant com la meva persona favorita, em disposo a reunir coratge per parlar amb ella.

—Esther, sé que no parlem gaire però... Volia consultar-te una cosa...

Hi ha quelcom del seu posat que encara ara m'intimida però alhora hem viscut tantes coses junts tots plegats que, tot i que em costi, tot i que no estigui acostumat a dir res, vull intentar-ho.

—Digues.

El seu to de veu sembla més guiat per la curiositat que per la molèstia. Tot i que no hi ha motiu per pensar que l'estigui molestant no tinc tanta confiança en mi per pensar que no ho estigui fent. Tanmateix, no puc evitar preguntar-me si no estarà ja al corrent de tot, sinó m'entendrà millor del que m'entenc jo mateix, al cap i a la fi estic segur que l'Alicia ha vist el que pensava, i el cert és que estic gairebé segur que ha compartit amb la seva nòvia alguna cosa, ni que sigui superficial.

—Com t'ho fas perquè no et molesti que l'Alicia sàpiga sempre què penses?

La noia em mira amb interès. Sembla que està començant a entendre per on van les meves preocupacions.

—Bé, el cert és que em resulta més fàcil estar amb algú que... Simplement sap el que penso i em permet no haver-ho de verbalitzar tot. És veritat que... Bé, hi ha situacions complicades a vegades i que de tant en tant també m'haig de recordar d'esforçar-me i expressar-me per mi mateixa però ho prefereixo així.

Em costa molt d'entendre. La part de mi que només desitja tornar a sentir-se com s'havia sentit fins abans d'aquella escissió vol deixar-se emportar per aquella infusió d'optimisme, per aquell model de relació que sembla fàcil i sense gaires problemes. La part de mi que només dona voltes i més voltes a les coses abans de ni tan sols plantejar-se fer-les troba que és arriscar-se massa.

Però haig d'intentar-ho, no puc negar-me que vull tornar a tenir a aquell esperit amb mi.

 

—Álex...

La conversa se'm resisteix. Com haig de continuar? Tinc la temptació de que torni a envair directament el meu cos, que la conversació es produeixi ja ocupant els dos el lloc que ens correspon. Però em forço a parlar davant d'aquella nina on sé que resideix tot i que em senti força estúpid fent-ho. El nostre vincle mental es més feble ara que habitem dos cossos diferents i l'únic que penso es que acabi ràpid aquell tràmit, que si us plau torni a acceptar-me perquè necessito que entengui el que estic sentint, el que estic pensant.

Per què tanmateix alhora segueixo tenint por? Per què no hi ha manera de reconciliar tot el que sento per l'Álex? Noto una coïssor estranya als ulls, sembla que tingui ganes de plorar però dubto que ho faci, què és el que em passa? Per què noto que no acabo de respirar del tot bé? Què m'està passant?

_Cristian, estàs bé? M'és igual que ens haguem discutit, si us plau fes el favor de centrar-te en mi, en aquesta nina que tens el davant, tranquil·litzat, estic aquí, respira, inspira i expira. Contem junts si vols, d'acord? Un.... Dos... Un... Dos..._

—Perdona'm.

Sembla que m'estic calmant però aquell perdona'm és un xiuxiueig i encara no puc articular les paraules com voldria.

_No t'haig de perdonar res. El teu cos és teu i... El primer, ara, és que tornis a estar bé, quan et trobis millor parlem del que vulguis._

No vull tornar a perdre el control d'aquesta manera. Tant necessito la seva presència a la meva ment? La idea em fa venir vertigen.

—El cert és que tinc por, saps? M'he allunyat de tu perquè bé... Crec que ho saps.

_Et sents confós pel que sents per mi, veritat?_

—Sí... Però no és només això. Potser no et sents igual, potser només et semblo un nen estúpid en comparació amb el que has viscut, potser tot plegat et sembla ridícul però... No entenc que m'està passant, no sé que fer amb tot això però el cert és que vull que tornis a estar amb mi.

_Però... Has estat tu qui m'ha expulsat._

Hi ha certa rancúnia a les seves paraules, la nostra connexió encara no és el suficientment forta perquè pugui assegurar-ho però hem compartit el suficient perquè m'imagini que no només enyora la meva ment sinó que el fet d'haver pogut pertànyer al cos d'un humà fa que encara m'odiï més per haver-li arrancat el privilegi. Tot i que d'altra banda, sé que allò és la seva pitjor versió. Sé que hi ha una altra part de la seva ment que no vol imposar la seva presència si no és benvinguda. Al cap i a la fi, tot i que aquella frase última que em va dedicar abans de fer-lo fora encara em faci mal, en el moment que vaig demanar-li es va retirar. I sé que ho tornaria a fer.

—Tens raó. Però ara...

_Perdona'm tu a mi, tens dret a voler tenir el teu propi cos i jo no... No hauria de colonitzar-lo, només t'estic fent mal._

—No! Et prohibeixo que m'abandonis. No em facis això, si us plau.

Gairebé m'imagino una expressió irònica quan sento les seves següents paraules.

_T'haig de tornar a recordar que has estat tu qui no volia que seguíssim compartint cos?_

—Però només et vaig demanar temps... Encara no sé que fer amb el que sento per tu. És evident que m'agrades, que t'estimo fins i tot. Però crec que és més complicat que això. Si us plau, torna.

Faig una pausa notant que potser he revelat massa, que potser si continuo no podré reprimir les llàgrimes que encara amenacen amb sortir, però alhora encara no he acabat de parlar, necessito deixar clara una cosa més.

—Vull dir, si vols, no vull que et sentis obligat. Si t'has cansat de conviure en el meu cos ho entendré però...

_Jo també... Bé, ja et vaig dir que eres la meva persona favorita, no et mentia. Simplement... No se'm dóna bé la sinceritat._

—Ho sé.

_Sí, se m'oblidava que saps la majoria del que sóc._

Noto com de nou aquella fredor que sento més càlida que de costum torna al meu cos i sembla que de cop i volta puc respirar millor, entendre qui sóc.

_Tampoc cal que dramatitzis tant Cristian._

Em fa somriure. La forma com pensa el meu nom... _T'he dit que jo també... En fi, ja m'entens, però no esperava que tornar al teu cos implicaria aguantar cursileries._

No deixa de ser graciós que li faci vergonya. _No em fa vergonya._ El que tu diguis Álex.

 

Des que hem tornat a esdevenir un duo o potser només un de sol les coses van millor. Torno a tenir algú que m'acompanya en tot el que faig, una presència que em recorda que mai estaré sol del tot, una veu que és capaç d'interve- _Em cridaves?_ No especialment, però gràcies per confirmar-me el que deia. _De res, un plaer servir-te._ Podies deixar-te el sarcasme. _Si no hi hagués sarcasme l'enyoraries._ Tens raó.

Aquest cop vaig guanyant. _T'he deixat guanyar._ Estem jugant al _Monopoly_ a vegades penso que m'agradaria poder jugar a un videojoc multijugador. _A mi m'agradaria tenir un cos propi però em conformo amb el teu._ A sobre que et deixo viure. _Ho dic de broma, no et canviaria per res._ Ah sí?

Tarda en respondre, gairebé noto com se m'escalfen les galtes, com una reacció pròpia i aliena alhora. Cada cop noto més sensacions que no m'acaben de pertànyer i que alhora no puc deixar d'identificar com a pròpies. A vegades em preocupa. _Et preocupa que se t'enganxin les meves virtuts?_ Dissimula tot el que vulguis però et segueixen fent vergonya les mostres d'afecte. _Ni que ens estiguéssim besant._ T'agradaria besar-me? _Si us plau no em plantegis possibilitats que són impossibles._ Penso en com m'agradaria que tingués un cos propi per poder sentir la seva presència però alhora... _Alhora no vols renunciar a això nostre, no?_ Exacte. Ni per tots els petons sembla que valgui la pena renunciar a que... _T'acabi les frases de forma enginyosa?_ Saps que no és això. _No, el que et passa és que tens ganes de follar, probablement._ No cal que siguis tan explícit. _Potser això s'ho hauries de dir a una altra part del teu cos._

Intento ignorar l'evident i em centro en aquell “altra part”. Altra part en relació a què? De debò ha implicat, has implicat, el que penso? Què vols dir? No em respons? _Bé, potser... M'he equivocat._ En què, exactament, en pensar-te com una part de mi? _Creu-me em sento el suficientment independent per pensar-me com un individu diferent a tu._ De debò? _Sí, tu no?_

Aquí és on entra el meu dubte, gairebé diria que també és el seu dubte si no fos per com aquest “seu” tampoc me'l crec. Què coi està passant?

Intento adormir-me per tal d'escapar de tu, d'acord?

Gràcies per no respondre.

Bona nit.

 _Bon dia._ Bon dia. La llum em molesta. _Ens molesta de fet._ No et dic que no. Noto com les mans em rasquen l'orella. _Perdona._ No, no passa res. És també el teu cos, si et picava... _No, no és el meu cos Cristian. No tornis a dir això, si us plau._ D'acord perdona. Noto com es queda en silenci. Després d'uns dies en que només fèiem que parlar i parlar per recuperar-nos del silenci d'aquells dies que ara em castigui amb el silenci, però més encara que l'hagi ferit sense adonar-me, fa que em senti culpable.

Intento no pensar-hi gaire, com sempre que em molesta alguna cosa, però alhora que qualsevol pensament no vagi seguit de cap comentari fa que em senti cada cop pitjor al llarg del dia. No tinc esma per parlar amb ningú. De fet, des que ha tornat a ser dins meu cada cop em costa més fer l'esforç d'intentar comunicar-me amb algú altre. Sé que no està bé. Haig de trencar amb això però...

Però tens suficient amb mi? Penso a vegades que sí. D'altres penso que això no és sostenible. Qui coi estic sent ara mateix? Estàs sent qui has estat sempre, només que ara tens algú altre que... Diguem-ne que t'ajuda a compensar la teva covardia. Per què em dius covard? No ho ets? Pot ser però pensava que... Que no t'ho diria per com t'estimo. Sí, no és estimar intentar animar a l'altre a fer-lo millor persona, veure els seus defectes i comprendre'l? Pot ser però és així en el teu cas? No ho sé. No sé com t'estic estimant. A vegades no sé que és estimar. Ningú ho sap, no? Ja però... Però? La qüestió és que m'ha molestat que em diguessis covard. Estàs segur que sóc jo qui t'ho ha dit? Però... Qui si no ets tu? Qui m'està parlant dins la meva ment si no ets tu? No ho sé, potser ets tu mateix. Potser mai no he existit. No fotem, aquesta ni en broma, existir existeixes. Evidentment, però cada cop se'm fa més difícil. Existir? Diferenciar-nos. Què vols dir? Ho saps, deixa de fer veure que no saps el que està passant. Ja, però... Podem continuar intentant-ho? Sí, però no sé si això acabarà bé. Tens raó, jo tampoc però... Només diré que a vegades la covardia és un mecanisme d'autodefensa, que a vegades està bé escoltar el que et diu la teva pròpia covardia. Però... VULL DEIXAR DE SER COVARD. No cal que cridis. És veritat, per què crido? Sóc un exagerat. Sí, exagero massa. Això és tot.

Sento les classes com si es tractessin d'un malson que no acaba de fer sentit. De fet, últimament poques coses fan sentit. Noto la boca atrofiada. Bec aigua i penso que el pròxim cop que em toqui tornar a utilitzar-la no seré capaç d'emetre cap so. Gairebé m'imagino les cordes vocals encarcarades.

—Cristian!

Sento que criden un nom. Un nom que em sona d'alguna cosa, al qual crec que hauria de reaccionar però alhora no acabo d'entendre com a propi. A qui criden? A qui exactament?

—Cristian, fes el favor d'escoltar-me!

—Sí?

—Portes unes setmanes molt estrany.

Em sembla que és la mare del noi al que criden. Jugo amb les mans d'un nen petit. Sé que visc aquí. Sé que hi pertanyo però no acabo d'entendre perquè. No acabo d'entendre quin sentit té aquest “Cristian” del que parlen. Intento somriure.

Crec que els somriures serveixen per tapar esquerdes que no entenc perquè s'estan produint.

—Cristian.

Algú altre està cridant aquell noi. És un altre lloc, és un altre dia. Haig de recordar aquesta informació, és important. Noto com algú plora dins meu. Noto llàgrimes als ulls. Estic plorant? Està plorant? Estem plorant? No ho sé, però sento tristesa, molta tristesa. M'ofego en aquesta sensació.

—Cristian has de parar això.

La veu femenina que em parla sembla veritablement preocupada. Intento fixar la mirada en les seves faccions. La reconec, em sona que es diu... Al... Alicia? Sí, és ella. Per què em costa pensar?  
—No sé que fer, ajuda'm, si us plau.

La veu que surt del que entenc que és la meva boca és estranya. No sé qui està parlant. Mai sé qui parla. Vull adormir-me i tapar totes aquestes veus. Enyoro molt algú que no sé qui és. Enyoro molt també entendre que era “jo”.

—Us hem de separar, us esteu destruint. Està perdent la idea de qui és. Crec que encara podeu revertir l'efecte però teniu que recuperar la vostra identitat.

Noto com si m'estiguessin trencant, un dolor molt estrany que sembla partir-me en dos està emportant-se quelcom que em pertany. Tinc fred, tinc molt de fred i no hi ha la sensació càlida que semblava recompensar aquella temperatura. Tinc fred. Noto una manta que em tapa però segueixo tremolant.

_Cristian... Què ens hem fet? Haig de desaparèixer. No puc continuar en aquest planeta. Ens matarem a aquest pas._

Noto com si algú em parlés, com si una part de mi es dirigís des de fora del meu cos. El nom que pronuncia haig d'entendre que és el meu, hi ha una part de mi que comença a entendre-ho però segueixo tremolant, no paro de tremolar i aquesta forma verbal que utilitza, aquest nosaltres m'és molt més còmoda que els intents d'entendre aquest “jo” que només sap tremolar. Potser si dormo, potser quan desperti tot tindrà més sentit?

_Bona nit, amor. Espero que em recordis mentre t'adorms. No tornaré. Potser algun dia ens tornarem a trobar. Qui sap._

De nou sento unes llàgrimes que no corren per les meves galtes. No tarden, tanmateix, en caure unes que sí recorren les meves, que si que “em” pertanyen. Fa fred.

M'adormiré.

Només espero que demà sigui millor. Demà entendré millor tot això. Tot i que encara tingui fred.

Els llençols no acaben de resultar tan càlids com quelcom que ara mateix no acabo d'entendre. Quelcom que espero que ben aviat torni a mi, però que, tot i que no ho entenc del tot, crec que ja mai no tornarà.

_Gràcies per tot, Cristian, he viscut ja massa temps. Espero que tot vagi bé d'ara endavant. Espero que t'oblidis de mi o recuperis el teu nom. Espero que quan despertis puguis entendre millor qui ets. Perdona'm._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vaig posar-me a escriure això de matinada escoltant de fons Washer de Slint, una cançó que vaig descobrir de la forma més aleatòria possible que em sembla molt angoixant i de la qual he agafat un dels últims diàlegs d'aquest fic, així que si us voleu submergir en aquest estat d'ànim podeu escoltar-la.  
> En qualsevol cas, sí, no sé molt bé com he tingut aquesta idea però suposo que la novel·la no m'ha convençut, especialment la lleugeresa amb la que tracta el tema de poder llegir la ment dels altres i en aquest cas d'habitar un cos que no és el teu així que en fi, la meva ment va anar per camins inesperats.  
> Qualsevol cosa:  
> https://twitter.com/Patatachan17


End file.
